coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria Price
Gloria Price is the mother of Stella Price and grandmother of Eva Price and Leanne Tilsley. Gloria worked at a dry cleaner's in Spain with her partner Cliff Pughes, but fled to England after accidentally burning it down. She turned up on Coronation Street where Stella and Eva lived, telling them that she was lying low after getting into trouble with gangsters. Upon arriving, Gloria immediately began interfering into Stella's life, attempting to reconcile Stella and her ex-boyfriend Karl Munro after hearing they had split. Gloria tried to take charge of the Rovers, throwing the hotpot out and offering Karl a shift at the pub. She was kicked out by Stella when she found out and asked Leanne and Nick Tilsley to put her up instead. However, Gloria then began to interfere with Nick's Bistro. Cliff turned up but Gloria quickly sent him packing, although Nick's mother Gail McIntyre talked to Cliff and found out that Gloria's stories of living it up in Spain were fantasies, but agreed to keep it a secret if she moved back into the Rovers. Gail then helped Gloria to build bridges with Stella. Gloria convinced Stella to enter the Rovers into the Lancashire Leisure 'Pub of the Year' competition, but named herself as landlady in the competition instead of Stella. She put up a comments box and encouraged customers to leave feedback, but instead re-wrote the comment cards herself, and barred Norris Cole after finding a note from him saying she was vulgar and loud, although Stella unbarred him. Gloria also turned the pub into a B&B for a night, much to Stella's annoyance. Gloria became embroiled in a scheme of Gail's to expose Lewis Archer as a conman, and prove this to Audrey Roberts. She pretended to Lewis that she was terminally ill and looked to him for support. Gloria proposed to Lewis that they run away together with £10,000, but Lewis declined saying he loved Audrey. When Lewis found out about the scheme, he ended his relationship with Audrey because she knew about it, and planned revenge on Gloria and Gail. When the Rovers had won the 'Pub of the Year' competition, Gloria arranged a presentation at the pub that evening, but Lewis got his revenge by exposing that Gloria had rigged the comments box. Stella kicked her out once more, angry that her mother had humiliated her and risked the reputation of her business. It was mentioned in November 2012 that Gloria had left England and gone to Istanbul, Turkey where she was working with a man selling carpets on the Grand Bazaar. In February 2013, Gloria returned to Weatherfield with her new fiancé Eric Babbage - a carpet salesman, much to Stella's dismay. After she returned, Gloria decided that it was time for a family get together, so she organised a dinner at Nick's Bistro. She then started a row with Leanne's ex-husband Peter, telling him to stay away from her family. Eric started to see Gloria's true colours and realised that he didn't want to marry her. He later confessed this to Eva, asking her to go away with him on a trip round the world. Eric later died. Both Gloria and Eva were horrified by this. Later on, Eric's solicitor arrived with Eric's wife, Doris. She told both Gloria, Stella and Eva all about their marriage. She confessed to Gloria that she was after his money, and that he had left all his money and belongings to her, not Gloria. Gloria was left astounded and upset by this. After Doris and Eric's solicitor had left, Eva told Gloria all about her and Eric's little plan of going round the world. Both Stella and Eva thought that Gloria was after his money, but Gloria confessed that she wasn't and that she was truly in love with him. Gradually, both Stella and Eva made up with her and told her that they wanted her to remain in Weatherfield. In May 2013, Gloria found out she was left £80,000 in Eric Babbage's will. Quotes "Are you sure this is the right place?" (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2012 debuts Category:Price family Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street